Troubling Emotions
by MoonBeamTwilight
Summary: Edward's new rising feelings for Jacob can't be anything but lust for having not done it in centuries right?There's nothing more to it.He loves Bella.Doesn't he?So why can't he get Jacob off his mind?Why's Jacob so appealing now? EdwardxJacob,M 4 ltr chap


A dark figure propped himself up into the window, silently sliding into the room. Turning his head to look for his mate, he frowned when he spotted the girl sleeping away. It had been like this since he first met her. It was nice at first, seeing the girl sleep. But after a while it became nothing but irritating and annoying. Heaving out an irate sigh, Edward massaged his forehead, willing to ebb his anger away. Glancing at the sleeping mortal once more, he shook his head and leaped out the window, landing perfectly silent on the ground.

Why did they need to sleep so much, these humans? He could hardly remember his own past as a human, but he was certain that he didn't sleep as much as he had seen humans do now. Darting to the forest, the vampire decided to hunt, seeing as how there was a small bit of hunger that kept on picking at him.

Finding a large male deer deep in the woods, Edward crouched down low, eyes piercing, analyzing it, wondering what it would do. Just as he was about to tackle it, the deer's head shot up and looked towards the other side, before it stormed away.

Great, just perfect! Not only could he not get Bella to do what he wanted because of sleep, he lost his meal because of something a few feet further from him. Maybe he could feast on the other creature that had cost him the deer. Shrugging, he made a silent bee line towards the other creature, but froze when he saw a large mahogany colored wolf sitting by the lake, starring in wonder at the barely full moon.

Hiding behind a tree, Edward watched as the wolf lowered its head and drank a bit of water. It gave what would be considered a grin on a wolfs face, before it dove into the shallow water and began to splash around, playfully trying to catch fishes that felt no threat emitting from the Large four legged earth creature and played about.

Reading the wolfs mind, he found that it sounded very human for a wolf. Then the voice of the thoughts clicked in his head. It was Jacob! The mangy mutt that kept trying to take Bella from him!! No anger rose though, and he wondered why. Perhaps because he seemed so carefree there in the water. He had never seen this playful side of Jacob, and he was sure that if Jacob knew that he was watching he wouldn't have revealed it either. He was fortunate to have witnessed this.

In the blink of an eye, the wolf dove into the water and a split second later a teenage boy broke into the surface. Grinning wolfishly, Jacob strode out of the water in all his naked glory, stretching his muscles while he was at it.

Edward instantly felt himself grow hard, extremely hard, for the boy. He had a perfectly toned body, perfect abs. Who knew? He wasn't too muscled like Emmett, instead he was lean but you could distinctly see the muscle rippling under the olive skin. Letting his gaze drift south, the vampire had to bite his lip to keep the satisfied and lustful groan from leaving his lips. Damn Bella and her human nature! There was no doubt in his mind that he was only getting excited by the others look because he couldn't do her like he wanted to. She would certainly die like his first and last sex partner since he was turned into a vampire.

The young Black walked over to the leather bag that rested against a tree, bent down and began to dig through the medium sized bag.

Seeing the others backside, Edward felt his eyes glaze over. He had to control himself. This was Jacob. Jacob Black. His enemy. A wolf. A....very sexy looking teenage boy strutting naked as if taunting him. He bared his fangs, almost allowing a snarl to rise from his throat.

Jacob pulled out a watch and looked at the time, smiling when he noticed that it was the end of his shift, and time to head home. Pulling out the clothes, he began to dress, unaware of the aroused vampire hidden away. He would have been able to sniff him out any other day, but this past week he had sinuses, which meant that his nose was useless. The others had pleaded for him to give up his night shift, but he wouldn't allow himself to rest when it was his duty to scan the woods. He didn't want to feel useless.

Edward watched as the boy dressed and began to walk towards the direction of the Black residence, humming a playful and happy tune every step he took. His hips moving side to side, head bobbing up and down. He just wanted to tackle the brunette to the ground and take him there and then. He dearly wanted to make the much younger male moan, groan, scream his name and beg him to take him faster. But he couldn't, he had Bella, and Bella was everything he needed. Right?

Shaking his head, Edward gave the others retreating back a longing stare before dashing towards his house, the painful erection in his pants not forgotten, not even for a second.

_**A/N:**_ Hope you guys liked it. -grin- Please Review! I'd love to see what you guys think.


End file.
